La última rosa
by Gilgalad neko
Summary: solo leanlo...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: los personajes usados en este fic no son míos =( estos  
fueron creados por Ayana Itsuki...  
La noche estaba calmada, se respiraba la tranquilidad en el ambiente, no  
parecía ser la noche perfecta para que un breed se aprovechara de la  
ingenuidad e ignorancia de una joven mas como solían hacerlo, pero lo era,  
el agudo olfato de Shido, traspaso la niebla y sintió el olor a sangre  
característico de un breed recién alimentado con el alma de una inocente  
criatura, Riho lo siguió como era acostumbrado para ayudarle a Shido a  
hacerse cargo del demonio de la oscuridad y que no volviera a atacar de  
nuevo.  
Pero, hay algo que Shido nunca se atrevió a comentarle a nadie, ni siquiera  
a Riho y es, que cada vez que acaba con la vida de alguien, así sea un  
breed, los recuerdos dolorosos llegaban a su mente y sentía mas que nunca  
la perdida de los recuerdos que Caín le arrebató y que ya nunca logrará  
recuperar debido a que se vio obligado a matarlo por su seguridad y la de  
Riho, así que, a pesar de la tranquilidad que irradia su persona, por  
dentro se siente quemándose en las llamas del mismo infierno, llamas que  
solo se extinguen temporalmente al sentir las caricias y los refrescantes  
besos de Riho reemplazando las quemaduras de su amargo pasado.  
Shido encontró al breed soltando el cuerpo sin vida de su reciente víctima  
y listo para huir, fue ahí, cuando hizo su espada de sangre y la lanzó  
sobre el demonio, frustrando su intento de escape, la criatura voltea hacia  
su atacante con una mirada desafiante, deja salir lo que a simple vista  
parecía una sonrisa, estaba confiado, creía que Shido no era mas que otra  
criatura inferior tratando de desafiarlo en un intento desesperado de  
acabar con la raza de los breeds y lo era, pero sin embargo esta criatura  
inferior tenia encima un poder extraordinario otorgado por siglos de  
cacería de seres como el, Shido al ver al breed, cambia por completo su  
mirada para volver a ser ese asesino que Caín le había enseñado a ser, sus  
ojos se tornaban de un color amarillo bastante intimidante y sus retinas se  
estiraban asemejándose de una manera impresionante a las miradas de los  
grandes felinos, depredadores que no descansan hasta ver el cadáver de su  
victima y aprovecharla al máximo, entonces Riho se aparta del lugar en el  
que su amado estaba a punto de acabar con un demonio mas, el breed, al ver  
el cambio en Shido se empieza a emocionar creyendo que iba a tener un poco  
de diversión matando a un vampiro, pero como todos los demás, se lleva una  
gran sorpresa al verse inmovilizado por el poder del vampiro, quien en  
medio de su mente perturbada, aun es capaz de matar breeds con una  
facilidad asombrosa.  
Esa noche, Shido y Riho decidieron no ir al N.O.S para ir al cementerio y  
visitar a Yayoi quien había entregado su vida a cambio de la de Riho en una  
batalla contra Caín cuando aun estaba vivo y obsesionado con la idea de  
recuperar a Shido, como era de costumbre ambos agacharon su cabeza frente a  
la tumba de quien solía ser mas que una amiga para los dos, pidieron por la  
paz de su alma y se fueron después de dejar unas hermosas flores apoyadas  
en su fría lápida, se apoyaron en la base del mismo árbol de siempre donde  
se sentaban juntos a hablar y a compartir bellos momentos juntos, Shido  
recostando su espalda en el árbol y Riho acostada en sus piernas, esperaron  
a lo que parecían los primeros indicios del amanecer y fueron al N.O.S a  
descansar y reponerse para su próxima cacería nocturna. 


	2. Otra inolvidable noche juntos

Disclaimer: ya lo sabe, ninguno de los personajes de este fic es mío aunque pues.... mmmm ok, ok no lo son algún día... ñaca ñaca ñaca ñaca(risa malévola) :D

Chapter2: Otra noche juntos

Intro:

Una nueva noche, ambos vampiros disfrutaban de un descanso a la orilla de un viejo estanque en el cual la luz de la hermosa luna llena se reflejaba dando paso a uno de los espectáculos mas bellos que ofrece la naturaleza, Riho se encontraba sentada en el piso apoyada en sus manos y con la cabeza de un apuesto vampiro recostada entre sus piernas, con sus suaves y delicadas manos desenredaba su larga y violeta cabellera mientras observaba en el cielo el vuelo de las aves nocturnas que por la oscuridad solo parecían algunas finas siluetas negras danzando en el firmamento opacando la luz de las estrellas con el estilo que solo la misma muerte puede ofrecer...

Development:

Era la noche perfecta para estar juntos, no había un solo rastro de breeds y los sentimientos que inspiraba la situación eran tan profundos que ni queriendo hubiesen podido ignorarlos, Shido se para de las piernas de su amada y recoge una hermosa rosa blanca de un pequeño jardín junto al lago, se acerca lentamente hacia Riho y sin pronunciar palabra hace un corte en su brazo izquierdo con una de las espinas de la rosa y la baña en su tibia sangre para convertirla en la rosa roja mas deslumbrante que Riho hubiese podido imaginar, la pone en su boca y extiende su mano para indicarle a Riho sus deseos de bailar en la oscuridad, Riho acepta la invitación y con nadie mas que el viejo estanque de testigo danzan al ritmo de los intensos latidos de sus profundamente enamorados corazones, después de compartir aquellos mágicos momentos prenden una fogata para hacer de esa una de las tan inolvidables noches que estaban destinados a pasar juntos, estaban tan extasiados con lo maravilloso de la situación que pierden por completo la noción del tiempo hasta verse sorprendidos por el brillante amanecer que se acercaba con rapidez, se apresuran a apagar la fogata y se dirigen hacia la N.OS. para pasar el día recostados en sus elegantes ataúdes sin dormir y recordando los mejores momentos de la noche anterior dándoles la vida eterna entre sus sueños para no olvidarlos jamás.

Desafortunadamente una nueva noche había llegado, una noche que no iba a ser tan mágica como la anterior debido a que el descanso había terminado y ya tenían que ponerse a trabajar de nuevo al percatarse de una nueva presencia maligna que estaba dispuesta a acabar con la poca paz y tranquilidad que aún le quedaba a esta ciudad, Riho con su infalible olfato percibe esta presencia que cargaba consigo un hedor a muerte, de no ser porque ella misma presenció el momento de la muerte de Caín estaría jurando que era el quien se encontraba de paso por la ciudad, Riho sigue cuidadosamente la extraña presencia hasta encontrarse con un hermoso ángel que soltaba una anciana en el piso muerta, la vampiresa no podía creer lo que veía, la mirada de esta hermosa criatura la había cautivado y hasta sentía que por primera vez su olfato la engañaba, inmóvil, Riho observó una figura negra pasar por encima de ella para posicionarse justo en frente del ángel, era Shido quien sacó su espada hecha de sangre pura y la batió contra la misteriosa criatura que desapareció en el instante del ataque dejando al vampiro impresionado con su velocidad, furioso, el vampiro se voltea hacia Riho mientras su espada se deshace para convertirse en vapor y sin ánimos de reprenderla lo único que hace es mirarla extrañado y regresar, cuando el nuevo amanecer se posiciona sobre la ciudad Riho supo que era la hora de hablar sobre lo sucedido:

-tu viste lo que pasó! No era un breed, estoy segura que mi olfato me engañaba-se explicaba la hermosa vampiresa mientras su amado la miraba fijamente a los ojos

-a que te refieres?, tu misma sentiste su presencia! – reprende al vampiro- sabes que no debes confiarte de lo que ves, además tu estuviste ahí cuando ese monstruo tiró el cadáver de un ser humano

-lo sé, y lo siento, no se que me pasó pero me quede inmóvil cuando vi sus ojos color hielo posarse en mí de esa manera.... ingenua-se disculpa la vampiresa

-bueno ya es tarde vamos a dormir y en la noche nos encargaremos del breed

-si!

Shido dormía pacíficamente en su ataúd mientras Riho intranquila se levantaba pensando en lo ocurrido, no podía dormir sabiendo que esos ojos azules la podrían neutralizar de nuevo y le podrían costar la vida, pero cada vez que dudaba simplemente se acordaba de las palabras de su amado para recordar la verdadera naturaleza de origen de esa criatura, no se hizo tarde para anochecer de nuevo y Shido ya estaba preparado para la batalla, toma su vieja gabardina y sale junto con Riho para buscar el monstruo, pasaron varias horas sin rastro de asesino pero faltando alrededor de cinco minutos para la media noche se escuchó el grito de una jovencita no muy lejos de los vampiros, en la misma dirección se empezó a percibir el mismo aroma de la noche anterior, sin duda era él, ambos se apresuraron pero en el momento en el que llegaron solo vieron una horrenda criatura con pocas y maltratadas vestimentas besando el cadáver de una hermosa señorita, el monstruo aún no se había percatado de la presencia de los vampiros así que continuó y ellos decidieron no acercarse por un momento para observar el comportamiento de la criatura, la bella joven se iba haciendo vieja durante el beso al tiempo que el esperpento se convertía de nuevo en el hermoso ángel de ojos hielo que había congelado ala vampiresa la noche anterior, al ver lo ocurrido ninguno de los dos vaciló en atacarlo pero tenía una gran velocidad que le permitía desaparecer con facilidad a los ojos de los vampiros, ambos deciden separarse para buscarlo situación que el demonio aprovecha para dirigirse a Riho y aprovecharse de su ingenuidad, de pronto aparece este ángel frente a sus ojos para mirarla fijamente y sin parpadear, Riho decide no mirarlo pero su encanto no la dejaba, de un momento a otro se escuchó una dulce voz proveniente del demonio que trataba de engañar a Riho quién de nuevo permaneció inmóvil bajo un encantamiento hasta que vio como una espada roja atravesó el pecho de la criatura, el plan de Shido había funcionado sin duda alguna, pero aún así el breed estaba vivo y había vuelto a su forma normal, salta detrás de Shido con su gran velocidad y lo toma por el cuello inmovilizándolo, aún poseía esa voz dulce que rogaba a Riho por su vida pero ella no se dejó persuadir, hace una pequeña daga con su sangre y la arroja a la cabeza del demonio acabando así con su miserable existencia, el resto de la noche era para los dos vampiros quienes celebraron su triunfo hasta el amanecer, o al menos esa fue la excusa para brindar con sangre animal y compartir otro maravilloso momento juntos...


End file.
